I Hope You Dance...
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: The staff of Cooks County recalls when they first heard news of the WTC attacks


title: I Hope You Dance  
rating: G  
category: cast  
summary: I was watching the Concert for New York on tv and got inspired.Each employee at Cooks County recalls when they first heard the news of the terrorist attacks in New York  
  
"450 milligrams of amoxicillin and something for the nausea" Carter rubbed the back of his neck  
  
Chuny yawned,"Anything else?"  
  
"Coffee?" he gave her a friendly shove as he walked along side her to the admit desk  
  
They stood startled at the sight before them. Almost frozen, except for an occasional whimper, sob or cough, their eyes were frozen on the television  
  
"What the hell??" Carter muttered  
  
Randi turned around to face him, her eyes bloodshot from crying,"Terrorist hit the World Trade Center.They're gone"  
*******************************  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
********************************  
*Beep*  
  
"Luka it's me.I know you're there.Everything aside,let me know you're alright.Please"  
*********************************  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
************************************************   
"Hello??" Mark grumbled sleepliy,"Rachel?" He searched blindly for the lamp, his glasses."Honey..calm down"  
  
Instinctively, Liz reached out and touched his hand  
  
"No,Rach, take a deep breath." mark struggled to sit up,"You're safe.Let me talk to your mother"  
  
In the corner of the room, Ella let out a quiet whimper  
  
"Mark?"  
  
He looked up at her with wide scared eyes,"Turn on the tv Elizabeth"  
****************************I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
********************************  
*Beep*  
  
"Luka,pick up.It's me Luka.I saw what happened.I'm not scared,but I'm scared for you.I know you're there.Please talk to me"  
*********************************  
His shoulders shook, the tears collecting in the palms of his hands."This can't be happening" Dave sat with the newspaper spread in front of him,"God this can't be happening"  
**********************************  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
***********************************  
"No, Mrs Parker,you're fine"Kerry replied, her voice shaking.She firmly set her hands on the woman's shoulders  
  
"They..those poor babies" the woman bawled  
  
Kerry clinched her jaw,"I need you to stay strong, just for right now,okay??"  
  
The woman nodded  
  
"I need to make sure you're okay.Then you can go home to your family" Kerry replied, fighting back the tears collecting in her eyes,"Can you do that?"  
  
"I want to go home Dr.Weaver"  
**************************************  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
*******************  
"No Mummy, I just woke up" Jing Mei yawned.She rolled over on her back and covered her eyes with her pillow,"I don't watch the news this early"  
  
She picked the pillow up gently, and threw it to her side."One sec"  
  
Jing Mei tucked her legs under her as she scooted to the edge of her bed,leaning over to turn it on.The phone was quiet..  
  
"Mummy" her voice shook,"I love you Mummy..."  
************************  
Dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance  
************************  
Abby tightened the robe around her as she shuffled to the door."Hello??"  
  
"It's me Abby" Luka stuffed his hands in his pockets  
  
"Oh Luka" Abby threw the door open , running out to hug him,"I'm so sorry"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her,holding her tightly."It's not your fault"  
  
"Are you alright??" she asked into his chest  
  
"I am now" Luka replied,tears racing down his cheeks  
*********************** 


End file.
